


Special Decorations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus explains Remus' role.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Special Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Severus explains Remus' role.

Title: Special Decorations  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #186: Deck the Halls  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus explains Remus' role.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Special Decorations

~

“You’ve no Christmas tree.”

Severus scowled. “Brilliant observation.”

Remus looked around. “And you could do with some decorations.”

“Why? Bloody useless frippery. And do I seem the type who decks the halls?” Severus asked dryly.

“People have been asking me for gift ideas for you.” Remus smiled at the look of disbelief that crossed Severus’ face. “Molly asked if you collect anything.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Galleons,” he deadpanned. “Tell anyone who asks I collect money.”

Remus chuckled. “You know, that could work.”

“As for decorations,” Severus continued. “That’s why _you’re_ here.”

Remus blushed. And people thought Severus wasn’t romantic.

~


	2. No Complaints

Title: No Complaints  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge #187: O, Christmas Tree  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU, humor.   
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Complaints

~

“What the--?” Severus growled, walking into his quarters.

“I had nothing to do with it,” Remus said.

“Just last week you mentioned my lack of a Christmas tree, and now, one magically appears. Coincidence? I think not.”

Remus smiled. “I may have mentioned it to Molly.”

“Oh for--” Severus gesticulated. “Is nothing sacred? If I’d wanted a tree I would have purchased one! What am I to do with this monstrosity? Sing ‘O, Christmas tree’?”

“I’d rather we make love under it,” Remus purred. “If we do, you can sing whatever you like.”

Severus never complained about the tree again.

~


End file.
